I'm Just His Driver, Honest
by MKhigh-865
Summary: Louise is having some struggle paying for college, so in order toget more money, her uncle Clark gets here a job driving for Jeremy Darling andshe then realises that life isn't as black and white as she once thought. JeremyxOC Review please : much luv x


**I'm Just His Driver, Honest.**

**I own nothing…Yet *evil smile***

Louise got up and stretched, realising what day it was, today was the day she started working for the darlings…Well, A Darling, the one who always looked stoned and looked like he could use a cup of coffee or 10. Courteously of her uncle, who had very graciously gotten her the job.

You see, she had just turned 20 she had been accepted into a local, but expensive college 2 years ago, and after using up her very small college fund to get her in, she discovered she was pretty much broke…That's where her rather caring, awesome Uncle Clark came in.

Seeing that young Louise had no money, no job and a rather expensive, not so good education, he put in a good word for her and recommended her as a driver, as she had had her licence for over 3 years now.

She rose from her bed and jumped at the look of herself in the mirror. Obviously her roommate had thought it would be funny to back comb her short black hair, making her look like a poodle…and even worse than an ordinary poodle…a poofy poodle. She shouted for the roommate she thought was most responsible for the monstrosity that was now her hair.

"LIIIIAAAANNNNNDDDDDDEEEEEEEEERRRRR!" She, not screamed, but screeched.

She heard a door slam and hurried steps on the floor boards outside. She opened her own door and slid (she had socks on and it's wooden flooring) into the living room.

"I know this was you Liander! Show yourself otherwise I swear your GHD's will die !" Louise threatened.

"OKAY! Just leave the GHD's alone, they are the only things that are gonna get you out of your current crisis!" Liander negotiated, sticking his eyes just over the kitchen counter.

"…Keep talking Silver…" She said curiously. He managed to get the nickname because very strangely, at the mere age of 17, he started going gray, not that he looked old or anything, it actually looked really maturing and handsome on his spiky black strands, he was going to make some guy VERY lucky one day.

"I will straighten your hair for you on the condition you NEVER touch the tools of my trade…deal?" He asked, putting his arm over the counter. Instead of being a normal person and shaking his hand, like a normal person, she grabbed his arm and started a Chinese burn.

"Who's my bitch?!" Louise asked, with a smirk on her face. She didn't need to wait for an answer because his eyes were screaming for him. "Good boy" she laughed and helped him to his feet.

"I don't know HOW we know each other! "Liander sighed

"Why? Because you're such a gentle soul and I'm…me?" She asked, hugging him.

"Exactly! Exactly that reason…You're a little 5'2" ball of energy and hyperness…And I'm that awesome laid back dude who does nothing but radiate coolness all day." He smiled and got to work on doing something with her hair with extra strength gel and a hellava lot of hairspray, in the end she got a naturally messy looking mane of awesomeness, she kissed her friend's cheek and ran out the door after getting dressed as she realised she was now going to be late…She could always blame it on the traffic maybe?

She got to the limo garage 10 minutes late she went to punch in, but saw that it had already been done for her, she looked toward her uncle who nodded to her and she smiled gratefully ,she took the keys to 'her' limo and pulled her cap down hoping that the boss didn't see…he didn't. She bolted for the vehicle, put the key in the ignition and sped off, lightning speed. She took the cap off and replaced it with her much cooler, pink and white Penelope Pitstop, Punky Fish cap. She parked the limo, got in the back and changed into her own clothes, she liked money and all, but she was NOT giving up her fashion sense for it.

She got changed into her blue ripped jeans with a chain on the belt loop, her yellow T-Shirt with a red, orange, yellow and green rainbow printed on it, along with her fluorescent/neon green converses. So what if it got her fired, she looked good and it denied her right of freedom of expression.

She got back into the front of the limo and drove off to the NYPD…her first location of the day, joy, she just HAD to get the Darling who was arrested at LEAST once a fortnight. She pulled up outside the station and waited for her passenger.

She saw the flashing of camera's outside and got the engine ready to speed off. She heard the car door open and shortly close after Darling said ;

" Thanks Nick, I'll see you later"

He turned to face the front of the limo.

"Hey, you're not Clark." He stated when he saw Louise driving.

"Well observed dude." She laughed.

" AND you're not wearing the usual drivers uniform, wow, I have a little rebel without a cause cruising me around town." He laughed.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't be caught dead in that uniform, I mean honestly have you SEEN Uncle Clark!" She blurted out, laughing.

"Oh so it's UNCLE Clark." He said, smirking. " I guess we know how you got the job." He laughed.

"Do you always get this chatty with your staff?" She asked bluntly.

"Do you always get this blunt with your clients ?" He countered, smiling. There was a silence, not an awkward one, but an amusing one. They continued on the Darling place.

"What's your name?" He asked about half way there, breaking the silence while they were stuck in traffic.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when I can be bothered to wear my name badge." She laughed and shook her head, her black hair flattening slightly. The silence zoomed back in slowly and they went back to the sound of nothing.

"Can I ask you something and don't take offence?" Louise asked

"Shoot" Jeremy replied.

"Is everything they print in the papers true about you?" She wondered out loud.

"Nope." He smiled as she went to open his door. He got out and continued. "All the nice stuff is absolute garbage." He winked and walked through the already open door, and gave Louise a half wave.

"Typical" She muttered to herself, shaking her head and smiling. She got in the car and made her way back to the garage.


End file.
